1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a battery pack and a method for driving a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles have traditionally been driven by an internal combustion engine. These engines cause pollution and noise. Research into alternative ways of driving a vehicle is underway. One way involves replacing the engine with a motor powered by a battery pack. The battery pack includes a battery unit controlled by a battery management system. However, various factors may arise to degrade performance. For example, when a power source is turned off, the BMS still receives current (e.g., leakage current) from the battery unit.